


Cricket

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Cricket

Jimmy was an utter bastard, Thomas decided.  He came to this conclusion following the annual house vs. village cricket game during which Jimmy kept sneaking him sly looks and lustful expressions (he kept biting his lips just so and sticking his fingers in his mouth), especially when Thomas performed particularly well.   Downton was behind when Thomas scored yet again and Jimmy found an opportunity to walk up behind Thomas and whisper in his ear.

"I’d like to smack you right in the arse with your bat," Jimmy said.  "And then fuck you right on the green."

It was warm and all the men finally gave up and took off their sweater vests.  Jimmy sat next to Thomas on the bench.  Thomas was breathless but invigorated by the exercise.  Jimmy was staring at him.

"You’re being obvious," Thomas muttered. But no one was paying attention.

Jimmy reached over and ran his finger up Thomas’s cheek to catch a drop of sweat.  His stuck his finger in his mouth then and moaned a little as if it were ice cream.  Thomas only watched, his jaw hanging open. Jimmy leaned over and whispered in Thomas’s ear again.  

"Every time you score, I start getting hard," he said.

"God, stop it," Thomas said, panting a little.

After the game they scurried off to the shed where the cricket bats were kept.  Every one else was drinking lemonade and eating ices.  Jimmy had the bat pressed between them as they humped it which was oddly pleasurable in a painful and ever frustrating way-their cocks blocked by the hard slat of wood.  Jimmy was biting Thomas’s lip and raking his nails down Thomas’s chest; his shirt sticking to his skin.  Finally Jimmy let the bat drop and their erections met through their thick trousers.  Thomas groaned and his head fell back against the wall as Jimmy pressed up harder against him.

"House wins this round," Jimmy said, smirking into Thomas’s neck.

 

 


End file.
